


one step back and two steps forward

by neptuneking



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "what the fuck is a flarrow?", Established Relationship, Kissing, Lost speed, M/M, Season 2 spoilers, Secret Relationship, barry is reckless ok, these two are gonna kill me, until its not, worried/protective oliver, yes overused 'we bet on your relationship' trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptuneking/pseuds/neptuneking
Summary: based on the request: "The one where Barry gets injured and Oliver comes all the way to Star Labs just to kiss him senseless. The only problem is, no one knows about their relationship yet."





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the person who wanted this! hope i did it justice :)   
> happy reading!

 

His boyfriend is reckless.

Always running towards danger instead of away from it, which only makes Oliver worry himself shitless. He’s nearly 10 hours by car from Central, how the hell is he not going to be driven up the wall when Barry gets himself into trouble? He can’t visit him in thirty minutes with superpowers, unlike some people. 

So when Felicity informs him that Barry’s speed got stolen from Zoom, he’s less than happy. No, he’s furious. Of course he had to hear it from her, who else would tell him? Barry? As fucking if. The younger never likes to admit when he’s been hurt because he knows for a fact Oliver will put an arrow through  _ someone _ . 

He doesn’t even call ahead, just packs his bag and bow and takes the jet, excusing his team’s questions about where exactly it is that he’s going. Nobody knows about their relationship yet, not because they were actively hiding it, just. ‘Never comes up in conversation’, is the phrase they like to use. Really, if it got out that the Flash and Green Arrow were together, it wouldn’t end well. Enemies would be sabotaging them left and right by using the other. 

So Oliver’s trips to Central aren’t necessarily rare, but usually Barry runs to Starling. It’s easier for both of them, because here they don’t have to worry about detective dads or drooling foster sisters. Or insistent scientists. Those can get out of hand pretty quickly. 

But he’s nothing but a regular man now, according to the blonde girl. Oliver loves him all the same, but that means no more late night trips to Starling, and he has to take initiative. As soon as he arrives he’s taking a cab to Star Labs. 

It looks fairly the same to his last encounter there, and nothing seems to have changed inside so he’s automatically making his way to the cortex. He can feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, Felicity is no doubt trying to get ahold of him because she now knows where he is. He silently curses her ability to hack things. 

He walks in without making a sound, scanning for any sign of Barry but he’s only met with Caitlin and Cisco discussing some sci-fi flick. The Flash’s suit is hung up on the display and there’s a vague pang in Oliver’s chest. He knows how badly it hurts to lose part of your purpose. 

He clears his throat then, drawing the attention of the duo. They jump in surprise when they see him, swiveling in their chairs. 

“Oliver? What are you doing here?” Cisco immediately rushes, face contemplative. Caitlin nods like that’s what she was going to ask as well. Being secret about his relationship with Barry doesn’t help his case when he shows up unannounced. This would be easier if they knew. 

“Where is Barry?” Is the only thing Oliver answers with. 

Cisco glances at Caitlin as if to ask for help, and it almost brings a fond look to the vigilante’s face but he suppresses it. Since his identity got revealed to them, he’s had a tiny soft spot. They work incredibly well together and they help to keep his partner safe. There’s nothing more that Oliver could want. 

The younger pries his eyes back up to the man when it seems Caitlin isn’t going to back him up. “He’s at work, at the CCPD. Should be off soon. Why? Did something happen?” 

Oliver takes a breath in, debating his options. He could leave right now and corner Barry at the police department or he could wait here. The former speedster is to show up eventually, as he does every day. Powers or not, these are his friends and colleagues. He’d never abandon them. 

“Is it okay if I wait here for him?” Oliver asks, purely out of politeness. They all know if he wants something, he’s going to get it. Joe works at the station and knows he’s the Arrow, so he doesn’t want to worry him waltzing in there. 

“Yeah, man, of course. But you didn’t answer my question, is something wrong? Not sure if we can have a flarrow team up right now, y’know, with Barry giving up his powers and all…” He trails off with a slight wince. “Not that it wouldn’t be totally awesome! Just, not ideal, at the moment.” 

Oliver dismisses the term ‘flarrow’ because, no. Not getting into that right now. He focuses on more pressing matters, “Did you just say Barry  _ gave up _ his powers? I thought they were stolen.” 

Cisco’s face is somber, wringing his hands in his lap. “Yeah, Zoom kidnapped Wally and wouldn’t give him back unless Barry gave up his speed. Didn’t Felicity tell you?” 

Oliver replies with a curt nod, then proceeds to shrug off his jacket and takes a seat near them. He begins to watch the clock as they go back to touching the computer screens. 

He stands by his earlier statement, his boyfriend is the most reckless person he knows. 

 

-

 

“Not being able to zip through case files is hell. I would’ve been here earlier, but I had a huge stack and had to normal-people rea- Oliver.” Barry marches in through the entrance, stopping in his tracks as he sees the older. He looks tired, and his street clothes are a little rumpled. 

Oliver instantly stood up and made his way over, eyes scanning for any sign of injury or distress. He accepts the man is fine, just ordinary. That doesn’t stop the archer from kissing him straight on the lips once he reaches him, not bothered at Cisco and Caitlin’s surprised gasps or the fact Barry has gone rigid. When the brunette realizes this is real, Oliver is most definitely kissing him in front of his friends with no shame, he relaxes and melts into it. 

Oliver deepens it, one hand cradling his neck and the other lightly holding his wrist. Barry responds accordingly, always eager to follow the passion of the kisses they share. The air around them is silent save for the little sighs the scientist lets out against his boyfriend. 

Finally Oliver pulls back, only slightly, to rest their foreheads together. Both of their lips are red and glistening. He steals a few more delicate pecks, very much unlike the heated session they just had. 

“Were you ever planning on telling me?” It’s more soft than accusatory like Oliver attempted. He can’t be mad at him, not actually, just worried. 

Barry sighs and brings his arms to wrap around the other’s shoulders. He looks to the side though, avoiding the doubtful eyes. That’s when he notices his two best friends still staring at them with dropped mouths. 

“Shit!” Barry jumps back, smoothing his shirt out and running his hands through his hair. Cisco and Caitlin turn to each other with wide-eyes and smirks now, almost like they knew. 

“I called it! Flarrow for the win. Cough it up, Snow.” Cisco is full-on smiling, glee gracing his features. He holds his palm out for Caitlin to drop $30 in. This is ridiculous. What the fuck is a flarrow? 

Barry’s stare lingers over to Oliver once again, assessing what just happened. Oliver is both amused and confused, similarly torn like the other man. The vigilante leans over, gently using his arm to pull him closer. Cisco and Caitlin are then back to rambling together about some theory or another, acting as if nothing changed. Maybe it didn’t. 

“They bet on us.” Barry lets out, more to himself than Oliver. 

The man responds anyway, faking incredulous, “We’re worth more than thirty bucks.” 

Barry nods along and then they start laughing together, because of course. They swear their lives were like TV shows sometimes. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos always appreciated, and yes i take prompts!


End file.
